Pokébroec
by Appelsientje
Summary: 'Barry, you have to pretend you've fallen in love with Dawn! And Misty, you have to act the same way around Ash. I wonder how they'll react' Pearlshipping (Ash x Dawn) and later on Contestshipping (May x Drew). UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! This is the updated version of my first story ever :) I corrected some spelling/grammar/construction errors, but the text is still quite crappy… But don't worry, it'll get better when you reach the fourth chapter :)

A lot of our heroes are now in the same school, named Pokébroec. Except for Max, everyone is around the age 13/14 in this story. Read and enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. (I would be awesome if I did.)

* * *

><p><strong>POV May<strong>

I arrived at my school, Pokébroec, with my little brother Max. When I looked around I saw that Dawn and Barry were there already. Dawn is my best friend. She has long blue hair and sapphire eyes, just like mines. Barry is also one of my best friends. He has blonde hair with orange eyes and is very tall. The two of them live in the same town and they have been friends since their childhood. Barry was like a big brother for Dawn and vice versa.

"Hey May! We are going to get a new guy in our class today!" Dawn said enthusiastically.

"A new guy? At the end of the year?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, strange, isn't it?" Dawn said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Mrs. Johnson told me this morning", Dawn responded.

"Well, I'm curious how he will be."

"Me too", Dawn said.

_Let's hope it's a nice guy._

~In the classroom~

We were all sitting on our chairs and we were waiting for Mrs. Johnson. Our class isn't very big because we're only with 9 people, soon 10 with that new guy. The new guy probably has to sit next to Gary. _Gary has brown hair and brown eyes. He's a childhood friend of Ash. He is also one of the most popular guys on school, he is funny, but sometimes he can be very 'jerkish'. You know: arrogant and such. Oh, and if you're wondering who Ash is: he is also one of my friends and the best friend of Dawn too. He has black and messy hair with brown eyes._

"Good morning everyone", Mrs. Johnson said when she entered. "I have good news: we've got a new student in the class. I hope you will all be nice to him. You can come in, Drew", she said. A guy with green hair and shimmering emerald eyes entered the class.

"Hi, I'm Drew", he shortly said.

_Well, he was sure pretty looking._

"You can sit down next to Gary", Mrs. Johnson said to Drew.

Gary, not the friendliest person on earth, commented Drew: "Green hair, huh?'

_Hey, that was mean! Drew's hair is nice! That Gary is just jealous._

It looked like Drew had everything under control," So you're the guy that always needs the attention of the whole class?" Drew smirked."And now I'm stealing your attention?"

The whole class laughed, Drew was totally right. Gary shut his mouth as the whole class was impressed about Drew.

_He 's pretty amazing so far…_

"What do you think of Drew?" Dawn asked me after class.

"Well, I..."  
><em>What could I say? I couldn't stop staring at him. Why was I doing that? It is just a normal new guy. Nothing more. Really, nothing more. Right?<em>

"Um… May? Dawn asked her friend who was clearly lost in thoughts.

"Oh! I'm sorry", I said quickly.

"It's clear what _you_ think", Dawn laughed.

"What's your name?" someone asked me and when I looked up I saw it was Drew.

"I'm May", I said nervously.

"Nice to meet you May", he softly smiled.

"How do you like the school?' I asked.

"Sure, I've meet very nice persons already", he winked. My cheeks began to blush.

"Oh, well, eh...that's good!" I said trying to hide my blush.

_Why was I blushing like that? May, stop it! You can't show Drew you're blushing! And again, why am I blushing anyway? You can't like guys like Drew. They're all the same. You know it._

"Bye Drew", I smiled at him and quickly ran back to Dawn.

The break was finished and we had Technical Education. No one liked the teacher, Mrs. Parker, she always thought of stupid projects to do during lesson.

_"_Well class, today we are going outside for searching a good place for our container", she started.

_Yeah… Making a container in the woods is the current project.__._

"I have five separate areas, so you will work in teams of two. First you have to measure your area and then you have to sketch it on a paper. Afterwards we'll decide what area is the best one to put the container. You can form the groups by yourself while we go outside.", she said grinning. Everyone got up to find themselves a partner.

"I bet you're with Ash", I said to Dawn.

"Excellent May", she responded smiling. They were best friends so it was kinda obvious they'd choose each other. My only chance was Barry. I needed to be quick before someone else asked him.

"Barry would you like to pair up with me?" I asked.

I saw on his face that it would be a yes, but before he even could open his mouth Drew interrupted: "Barry, do you mind if I'm going with May?"

My mouth fell open,

_What?_ _Did I hear that right? Drew wants to pair up with me?_ Barry was also a little bit surprised, but I saw him smiling.

"No, I don't mind at all." Barry winked at me.

"Ehm, okay", I said smiling, but still a bit in shock. Then I quickly returned to Dawn.

"Have you got Barry?" she asked.

"No, I've got Drew, he asked me", I responded.

"Are you serious?" Dawn said in disbelief.

"Yeah!"

"Wow May you're lucky! It looks like he likes you", Dawn winked.

**POV Dawn**

We were in a big forest. I walked with Ash, May and Mrs. Parker to the area we had to measure.

"Ash, are you going with Dawn?" Mrs. Parker asked.

"Yeah", Ash nodded.

"Come 'on Ash", I said gripping his hand.

_The next hour Ash and I measured the whole area - a little lawn with some small and one big rock in the middle. We had lots of fun and the measurement was not without mishaps, but at the end everything was measured very well._

"Well, now we have to sketch it, right?" Ash asked me.

"Yeah", I said while taking a paper and a pencil. I sat on the big rock and I made place for Ash.

"Can you sketch well?" I asked him.

"Not at all, you?"

"Not really, but I will try", I said grapping the pencil.

First I sketched the outline. Ash was looking over my shoulders. Now there was the difficult part: situating the rock on the right place –without a lath.

"Is it here?" I asked Ash.

"No, a little bit to the left", he said. I moved my pencil to the left.

"That's too much. Go back to the right." And I did what he said.

"Yeah, and now a little bit higher, no lower, good, and now a little bit right, no, no, too much, left, oh, no, I mean right! Wait, no, it was left, well, not anymore-", he said while I was trying to find the right place, but I started to giggle and also Ash started laughing. Then he grabbed the pencil -or better: my hand- and sketched the rock on the right place.

I wasn't really concentrating on our paper, I was concentrating on Ash's hand that was holding mine. I blushed a little and suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder from the back. I screamed in surprise and I dropped the pencil. Drew was standing right behind me.

"Drew! You scared me!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb your little romantic moment", Drew said with a grin, watching my hand who was still lying in Ash's. I quickly removed it.

"I came here to ask you if you have a second pencil", he said.

"Yes, I have a second pencil. It's there, in my bag", I said indicating were my bag was.

"Thanks. I will leave the lovebirds alone now," he grinned as he walked away.

_I felt my cheeks heating up. Was I actually blushing?_

**Dawns POV**

"Hi May, how was it with Drew?" I asked curiously.

"It was awesome", May said smiling.

"He is sweet, friendly, caring and really funny", she continued, almost dreaming.

"Somebody's in love", Dawn teased.

"No! He does tease me a lot, though…", May added.

"Wow, so maybe he loves you", I said smiling.

"Why? I don't think so.", May said with a sad tone in her voice.

"What, are you kidding?" I said in disbelief.

"He likes you, isn't that oblivious? If guys mess with girls, they are in love with them", I said. "He likes you, May."

A big smile appeared on her face. She tried to hide it for me, but it was hopeless.

"So now about you, what you and Ash were doing when Drew asked you a pencil?" asked May very curiously.

"N-nothing, our pencil was fallen on the ground.

"Well, I heard something else." May winked.

"What did Drew say?" I asked.

"You were holding hands, huh?" May asked.

"So, what happened when Drew left? You guys kiss?" she continued.

"What? Not at all!" I exclaimed.  
><em>What was she thinking?<em>

"Sorry Dawn, I was only joking. But what happened? Tell me!"

"I had some problems with sketching, so Ash grabbed the pencil -and my hand which was on the pencil- and then Drew came and I had almost a heart attack so I dropped the pencil", I explained.

"That's why Drew taught we were holding hands." I concluded.

"But, it's still cute", May said, dreaming away.

"What? May!" I exclaimed.

* * *

><p>I haven't updated the second and third yet, just so you know! The fourth should be fine. :)<p>

Tell me what you think :) I also really appreciate helpful criticism, so I can improve!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys! Here's the second chapter of pokébroec! I haven't updated this chapter yet so it will be a rather crappy text but oh well, just concentrate on the content! :D

**POV Lyra**

"Is Ash doing what I think he is doing?" I pulled out my field-glass and looked closer.

"Ehm… why are you using _that_ if we are five meters away ?" Khoury asked silently.

_Khoury is my best friend. He has black hair and dark green eyes. He's really smart and helpful, but sometimes he starts panicking and acting like a total fool…_

"The details are important…", I whispered.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but another detail I want to share with you: I need to pee…" he said.

"Can't you hold in?" I answered.

"No way! I'm going to pee in my pants if I can't go. And then the whole class would see it and then everyone will call me the-guy-who-pees-in-his-pants forever!" he panicked. I gave him a glare.

"Okay, okay, I will shut up", he said quickly.

"Can't you at least tell me what you are doing and why I have to be here?" Khoury asked.

"No I can't tell and you are here because if Mrs. Parker sees one of us _alone_, she will know we aren't measuring or sketching."

"But what if our teacher sees us _both _we are going to get a big punishment and they are going to tell mommy and daddy and then…" he stopped when he saw another glare. He sighed.

"Can't you at least _act_ if you're interested? Ask if I'm seeing something." I said him.

"Do you see something?" Khoury asked annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, I think I do", I happily said.

The guy let out a sigh: "Do I really have to do this? Wait…_what_ am I doing ?" I ignored his question."What is Ash doing _anyway_?" he sighed again.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. You're only an assistant."

"So what have I to do?" he asked for the hunderth time.

"Nothing."

"What's the point of being assistant if I can't do anything?" he said.

"Actually, you _are_ doing something", I responded.

"What?"

"Disturbing me with my work, getting me on my nerves. Anyways, I'm finished. And you, you are fired."

"But… I don't even work for you!" he said. I didn't listen to him.

"Beh-beh, no comments!"

"I didn't even want to help you, you forced me!"

"Look, I know it's difficult for you, you really love this job and you can't live without it, but the truth need to be said: you're a failure. Any comments?" I asked, not wanting to break his feelings.

"Well, I still need to pee."

_Oh…I'm sorry I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Lyra: a 14-year old girl who goes at school in Pokébroec. I have half long brown hair in two ponytails and brown eyes. My friends say I'm courageous, friendly, active and _really _curious. And I can't deny that last one. Actually, I'm _super _curious, especially if it's about love._

_Yeah…cupid of love: that's how my friends call me. Coupling people and solve love problems: that's just my job. And maybe I look like a ordinary girl, but I am not. I am a part of a secret organization. I'm not only a member of it, I'm the _boss_ of it. It's top secret. And actually: cupid of love is my codename. More about the organization. It's called Love Cupids. Yeah, with the word 'job' of tree sentences back, I mean Love Cupids. It's weird, I know._

_It started a year ago. A good friend and classmate of me, Misty, had a crush on a boy, Ash. Our job was to know if Ash loves Misty too and then couple them (well…that was something Misty didn't know). Then I made this organization with my two best friends, those are agents, Zoey and Misty herself. (Zoey went to another school, though, so she's not really part of it anymore.) And to be honest, our mission : Misty loved Ash since she first met him, when she was 10. Now Misty's 14 and Misty and Ash grew apart and Misty lose her interest in Ash._

_Second: Dawn. First she was just a friend of Ash, but now, they have a really deep bond and they are best friends. We had to respect the most important rule of our organization (excluding the oath of secrecy): Don't break true love. Yeah, we all think they would be a really cute couple, even Misty does. First she had some trouble with it, but now she has no problems with it anymore. They're just friends. Also May joined our organization. She is going to help us to bring Dawn and Ash together_.

_Well, I guess you know enough._

**POV May**

It was Thursday just after school and I had another meeting with the Love Cupids. It was the same story Drew and Dawn told me, but the thing I didn't knew was that Ash and Dawn were actually blushing! I also explained my new plan and everyone agreed excited. A test to look if our little dense Ash has changed or not. I showed them the photo.

_Flashback_

"_Oh are these photo's from when you were younger?" I asked._

_"Yeah, they are", Dawn said._

_"Can I see them?" I asked with puppy dog eyes._

_"Sure, no problem. Those puppy eyes were not necessary", she laughed._

_"Thank you!" I said happily._

_I looked at all photo's. "You were so cute!" I exclaimed._

_"Thanks… I guess", she laughed._

_Some photo's were really cute, some really funny, some were weird, but one caught my attention._

_"Dawn, what is this?" I asked curiously._

_On the picture were Dawn and her childhood friend Barry and they looked around ten years old. They were together on a hammock both asleep and Barry had her arm around her and Dawn had her head on his chest. Dawn began to blush as I asked her._

_"Ehm… well… we were a sort of… couple", she stuttered._

_"Really?" I screamed._

_"Yeah… But now I don't love-" she said, but I was too enthusiast too listen._

_"That is so cute!" I screamed again._

_"Well I have two pictures, do you want one?", she laughed._

_"Sure!" Dawn handed me over a copy of the picture._

_"And…?" I asked._

_"And what?"_

_"The details, Dawn, I want details!" I said._

_"There did never happen something more than that", she said. "_

_Still cute", I stared dreaming at the picture. And then a brilliant idea popped up in my mind…_

_End of flashback_

"Hey Ash", I greeted.

"Oh, hi May, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, go on."

I grabbed the photo Dawn gave me. I looked at it another time. However, I am here couple Ash and Dawn, I have to admit it was damn cute.

"Did you know anything about…_this_?" I said as I showed him the picture. First his eyes widened and he looked closer. I could see his usual courage and optimism in his eyes changed to very angry and desperate. _This sure was a good sign._

"W-when was this?" he asked.

"Oh, I think a week or two ago."

"A-are they a c-couple?" Ash asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know… I just got the picture myself. But when I look at it… I guess so", that was hard to say_. I hate hurting his feelings, not to mention lie to him. … But I am doing all this for him after all. And Dawn. Yeah…I'm doing the right thing._

"I can't believe this… Barry… he is dating Dawn after all I told him? Without me knowing?" he muttered to himself. _I didn't understand what he said, but he looks a bit upset. If he is jealous, he passed our test._

Suddenly I saw Dawn and Barry coming this way. _Oh no… Those have a really bad timing. _I quickly removed the picture and put it in my backpack.

"Hey guys, what's up?", Barry said. No one responded. I looked at Ash and saw he had his fists clenched. Dawn saw it too and had a worried expression on her face.

"Ash, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah Ash, what's wrong?" Barry asked.

"You know very well what's wrong!" he shouted at Barry. Dawn's eyes widened at Ash's outburst.

"Hey, Ashy-boy, calm down. I know I am always the one who needs to calm down, but this time-" Barry began, but then Ash gave Barry a cold glare.

"Barry, I thought we were friends! You knew it, I told you, and then you do this? And Dawn, I thought we had no secrets! How could I ever trust you guys?" Ash shouted. Dawn looked like she could start crying at any moment.

"But… what did we do? What secret?" Barry asked confused.

"You're still denying it? I thought I could trust you!"

With that, he went away. _I'm confused… What is he saying? He's mad for some reason, why? It looked like some jealousy, but..._

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked.

"No…" Dawn said quietly.

"Me neither", Barry said.

_Oh my… I think I caused trouble…_

* * *

><p>As always, thanks for reading! :D <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the last crappy written chapter :D Enjoy!

**POV Barry**

I quickly knocked on the door of Dawn's room and without waiting for an answer I opened him. Before I realized Dawn was standing in front of me I bumped into her, causing we both fell on the floor. I quickly grinned at her to apologize as she laughed for a moment. But then her smile just disappeared, like snow in the sun, as she stood up.

"Is everything okay?" I asked worried.

"I can't do anything but think of Ash…" she said sad.

I putted my hand on one of her shoulders to console her.

"Me too. It's so weird. Do you have any idea why he is mad?" I asked.

"Not at all. But… He said something about a secret? And he told you something and then you did something? But do you know what he was talking about?"

_Flashback_

"_Don't tell anybody, okay?" Ash asked as he looked deep in my eyes._

"_Yeah, no problem", I said, being very curious._

_Ash looked at the ground took a deep breath. He stayed quiet and looked at me with a nervous face._

_It was getting on my nerves. I totally hate waiting._

"_Ash, say it already!"_

"_Well… I… I think that I… I have-" he began. He paused. He grinned at me._

"_Just tell me your freaking secret! You're driving me crazy!" I yelled laughing while punching him with a pillow._

"_So, you have?" I asked with a soft voice._

"_A crush on Dawn!" he said quickly, then grabbed the pillow and buried his face into it._

"_YOU?" I yelled while laughing._

_Ash nodded. He removed his pillow just under his eyes so he could see my face._

"_Dawn?" I asked in disbelief, still laughing._

"_Yeah…" he said grinning._

_I stared at him in disbelief. He slowly removed the pillow so I could see his hole face, which was as red as a tomato._

"_Whoa! Great! Ashy-boy is in love!" I said grinning as Ash laughed at my comment._

"_But don't tell anyone about it. Especially Dawn herself."_

"_Sure Ash, I guarantee you, I won't."_

_End of flashback_

_Was he talking about that thing? But what did I do wrong? I didn't say anything. That's not possible._

"Barry?" Dawn asked worried.

"Oh yeah… No, I don't know", I said uncertain.

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah", I said, trying to sound as sure as possible.

"I'm shocked… You were quiet for a hole minute!" she said half worried, half laughing.

_I was happy Dawn smiled again and took her in a little hug, randomly looking out of the window. My eyes widened._

"Ash!" I screamed as I quickly let Dawn go and opened the window.

"I knew it!", he exclaimed. "You guys just go on!" he added.

"Ash! We have no idea what you are talking about!" Dawn screamed.

"I'm going to talk to him", I said as I ran out of her room and rushed downstairs.

I ran to Dawn's garden, were Ash was.

"Ash, can you explain what's wrong?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't react angrily.

"No, you have to explain!" he yelled.

_A mad Ash made me kind of scared, it was so unusual._

"I don't know what you are talking about, Ash." I said in a calm tune.

_Ash looked in my eyes in a suspicious way, but I saw that the angriness in his eyes decreased. Luckily Ash is not stubborn, if he was he wouldn't believe me at all.__  
><em>_...Actually, he is stubborn, very stubborn, but just not in these situations. He always trusts his friends, no matter what, even if there are some problems._

"I told you I liked Dawn, and then you start dating secretly?" he exclaimed, but a little bit softer, so Dawn, who was still in front of the window, couldn't hear him.

"What? I am absolutely _not_dating Dawn", I said in disbelief.

"I don't believe you! I saw the photograph _and_you were hugging her!" he said angrily.

"Ash, I see her as a little sister, like always, not as a girlfriend. I hugged her because she was really sad about what happened", I said as Ash slowly nodded.

"And what picture are you talking about?" I asked.

"That photo where you guys were sleeping in each other's arms, that photo", Ash said as his voice raised again.

"Yeah… we were a couple…" I began.

Ash's eyes widened.

"I knew it! You were lying! I knew I couldn't trust you!" Ash screamed again.

"…Three years ago", I continued.

Ash stood some seconds in disbelief. I glanced at Dawn, who was still looking out of the window, not understanding what was going on.

"But May said that picture was two weeks ago", he said calm.

"Looks like May was wrong", I said.

Ash didn't know what to say.

"Oh… I'm sorry Barry", he said softly.

"No problem", I smiled at him as Dawn came outside.

"Barry… Don't tell Dawn please", he whispered.

"I won't, but you need to excuse", I replied.

"Dawn, I'm really sorry", Ash said.

Dawn had a strange look on her face.

"Unfortunately we can't tell you what happened, but it was all a little misunderstanding", I said grinning at Ash.

"Can you forgive me?" Ash asked.

"Well, I guess so", she said, still looking strange, but smiling.

_Her smile is so cute. I can understand Ash to be in love with Dawn, she's pretty and cute after all._

"What do you guys think of an afternoon picnic in the park?" Dawn asked.

"Sounds great!" Ash said enthusiast.

I heard my ringtone.

"Oh excuse me for a second", I said.

I looked at my telephone and saw it was May who was calling me.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Barry, it's May here", she said.

"Hey May, what's up?"

"Go away" she whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Just, go away!" she repeated.

"WHY?"

But May already laid her phone down. I looked some seconds at my phone. That was weird.

_I wanted to have a pick nick too! What's up with May? I was curious and hungry at the same time. I decided that I would go away. Go to May's house. Solving the mystery, action!_

"Sorry guys, I need to go", I said.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Uhm... You know… Homework…"

"Dude. It's Friday." Ash said.

"We don't even have homework." Dawn continued.

"So?" I quickly said as I grabbed my bike.

Two dumbfounded faces looked after me as I cycled away.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me what ya think! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

So… Um… Hey guys.

*Walks in ashamedly*

I know it has been ages… But I decided that I had to continue (at least some of) my unfinished stories.  
>I even had to re-read the whole thing because I forgot the whole plot. I frequently face palmed myself, haha. (both concerning content and spellinggrammar. I read 'the pencil was fallen on the ground. Um...What? I'm happy to see I have improved my writing style, even though it's still far from perfect)

But oh well, I thought it would be interesting to go on with the story :D

I originally wanted to update all the previous chapters but I didn't have enough time. I might do that another time!

Now read the story and enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>POV Barry<strong>

_Oh man, I really wonder what's going on. May is behaving so weirdly. Why would she tell Ash the picture was token that recently? I don't get it. I will know soon though, I can already see Mays house._

When I arrived, I put my bike against the wall of Mays house and entered the it. I was going to call May at first, but when I heard a lot of familiar voices whisper, I decided to silently sneak upstairs.

_That are the voices of Lyra and Misty. I wonder what they are talking about. This could be interesting. Let's do some eavesdropping!_

'Ash apparently was really upset...' I heard Misty say.

'I know, right? That must mean something!' Lyra enthusiastically exclaimed.

'It might be just friendship... I wouldn't like it if my best friend didn't tell me about his/her new crush,' the red-haired girl began, 'we should think of a new plan...'

'Yeah! I really want to know what they feel about each other.' her brown-haired friend smiled.

_I will never understand girls. They made Ash upset and Dawn sad just for their silly experiment... Ash does like Dawn, but I can't tell them. Maybe it's better that they don't -  
><em>

'BARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!' I was frightened to death when suddenly this voice screamed from behind me.

'Whoa calm down!' I mumbled when I recovered from the shock.

Misty and Lyra quickly opened the door and both looked at me with surprised faces.'What do you think you're doing?' May asked angrily.

'I just wanted to know what the scene today was about!' I defended myself.

May sighed, then grinned and exchanged a glance with the other two girls. Suddenly May took one of my arms as Lyra took the other one, pulling me in Mays room. They locked the door and threw me on the bed. When I sat up I saw the three girls sitting in a circle around the bed, acting even more mysterious than before.

'Promise us to never tell anyone about this', Lyra looked deep into Barry eyes and had a really serious look on her face.

_These girls have gone crazy._

'I promise.' I was having trouble holding my laughter back.

'We're the love cupids.'

I couldn't hold it anymore, a chuckle escaped my mouth as I quickly placed my hand on my mouth, trying to hide it.

The three girls had a slightly annoyed look on their faces, as Lyra continued:

'We want to know whether Ash and Dawn love each other. If they do, we're going to get them together!' Lyra enthusiastically exclaimed.

I quietly nodded.

'No one is supposed to know about our little organization. You owe us', Misty added.

'Anyways, Barry, do you think they love each other? You're the childhood friend of Dawn after all!' May curiously asked.

_Well, it's one sided in every case, but no way I'm going to tell them about Ash's crush on Dawn… Ash's my friend, I have to keep my promise.'_

'Hmm... I don't really know.' That seemed the most safe answer. The three curious girls shared a disappointed look, when Lyra suddenly jumped up.

'I have a great idea, guys! Barry, we need your assistance. You owe us anyways.'

_Uh oh.  
><em>  
>'Barry, you have to pretend you've fallen in love with Dawn! Play all flirty around her, compliment her and get really close to her!' She happily exclaimed.<p>

'No way I'm going to do that!' I protested, but I immediately saw three angry faces glancing at me and I understood I had to shut up.

'And Misty, you were the childhood friend of Ash, right?' The red-head smiled and nodded.

'You have to act the same way around Ash, is that okay?'

'Um, okay', she clearly hesitated but eventually got the smile of before back on her lips.

'I'm not going to do this guys!' I protested again.

'If they both reject you guys and act jealously, we can be sure they're in love with each other! Come on Barry, this is a great plan. Don't you want Ash and Dawn to be happy?' Lyra looked at him with puppy eyes.

'If you don't cooperate... We will show you how three girls can destroy your whole life', an evil May winked as the other two girls grinned. They scared the heck out of him. I knew I had no choice and accepted.

_Ugh._

* * *

><p>How did you like it? :)<p> 


End file.
